


Let Me Suck You(r soul out)

by deliciously_devient



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demons, and just lots of bodily fluids, and semen, self indulgent kink exploring, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: Tony is a college student drowning in loan debt. Steve is a wild demon caught by happenstance.There's also dick touching.





	

The club was dark, smoky almost, the decor gentle reds and browns that leant to the air of general malice and malcontent. The patrons of the bar were dressed to match, muted greys and blacks, each trying to blend into the darkness in their own way. It was a place of dark dealings and even darker intentions.  
It was a Hunter'rs dream; all manner of creatures of darkness lurked in the corners of the bar, nursing foul-smelling drinks and hiding scaled faces, bared fangs and flashing red eyes. Of course, only people who knew about it could enter, and the bartender observed the quiet of the bar with a pleased eye.  
In a lot of ways, this place that he had built was a safe haven; sure, dark dealings went on and a vast illegal criminal empire was run out of the back room, but beggars couldn't be choosers. The pay was good, and he had built a place where his kind and others like his kind could congregate, knowing that they would be safe from Hunters and others. No violence could occur in the small bar that smelled of barley and allspice; no turf wars were brought through the door, no personal grudges passed the threshold.  
Said door jingled slightly as a short, tan man -a boy, really, fresh-faced and sweet-smelling- stepped through it, bright honey colored eyes taking in the patrons and the bar with shrewd intelligence.  
He was wearing a bright red hoodie, hands buried deeply in the pockets, shoulders hunched as he moved toward the bar, movements slightly jerky. He didn't move with the grace of a predator, didn't slink or saunter or stomp in a way indicative of strength, but he held his head up and eyes forward in the manner of someone sure he was untouchable.  
His scent reached the bartenders nose as the man leaned against the mahogany bar, his brown eyes finding the bartenders and smiling slightly. He smelled slightly of sugar, and coffee, as though he had just had a latte. His heartbeat was steady and his blood was warm and he was entirely, achingly human.  
"You lost, Little Red?" the bartender asked, voice gruff and eyes narrowed. The man's lips twitched at the nick name. Many sets of eyes were on the human, and several pairs of fangs were showing; non-witch humans coming into the bar was unheard of; the man had essentially walked into a den of lions covered in steak sauce.  
"Nope," the man said, sacharrine, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He seemed completely unconcerned with the predatory looks being sent his way, body relaxed. "I'm hear to trade."  
The bartender snorted, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh? And what's a human got to trade?"  
"Five darach souls," the man said casually, and the bartenders eyebrows retreated into his hairline. Sensing the disbelief, the man reached into a pouch on his hip, and set a single, glowing stone on the bar. It was about the size of a quarter, oval in shape, and about as thick as a finger, completely smooth. It glowed a faint, pulsing blue, and even without touching it, the bartender could sense the power radiating from it.  
Of course, it wasn't his schtick to deal in souls; the most he could tell was if it was a genuine soul or not, and this...this was the real deal. Whether or not it was really a darach soul would be determined by the patrons in his back room.  
The bartender nodded once, and the man scooped up the stone, sweeping it back into the pouch on his hip. Something about that set off slight alarms in the bartenders mind, but he couldn't place why, and mentally shrugged it off.  
"You want Mama," he said, nodding at the door at the far end of the bar, one guarded by two tall, pale men with glowing red eyes. The man in the red hoodie nodded once, and disappeared into the door.  
***  
Tony was repeating his mantra in his head, struggling to keep his heartbeat in check and his scent from going sour. He knew that there were all manner of creatures in this place that could sniff out any fear or weakness in him. They would tear him to pieces in seconds if he couldn't act like he was unafraid.  
Well. They'd try to tear him to pieces.  
He walked to the door the bartender had directed him to, nodding at the two men -vampires- guarding it and into the slightly brighter room beyond. This room was decorated in lush reds and golds, plush furniture and soft jazz setting the atmosphere, the scent of burning sage making Jack's lips twitch at the irony.  
There were several vampires lounging around, a few naked humans kneeling at their feet on leashes. Tony kept his eyes away from them, not wanting to show the look of disgust he felt building on his face. He'd known the nature of the....things he was going to do business, and could only hope the humans kneeling were the variety who had chosen to be there.  
Sitting on a lounge chair slightly raised above the others was a beautiful woman, her eyes burning red, contrasting sharply against her ivory skin. She was staring at Tony sharply, as though she were peering into his soul to learn all his secrets.  
"Tell me, Little Red," she murmured, voice oddly accented and thick, oddly alluring. Tony's lips twitched again at the nick name. He thought he liked it. "How does a human get his hands on five darach souls?"  
"Sheer dumb luck," Tony replied glibly, knowing they would hear the lie in the skip in his heart, and not really caring. It wasn't their business to know his secrets, nor him to know theirs.  
Mama -because there was no doubt in his mind that's who he was speaking to- narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, considering him, her red eyes dimming, revealing their natural green color.  
"Ask you no questions, and you'll tell me no lies, hmm, Little Red?" she said eventually, a slow smile spreading across her face. Tony grinned widely in return.  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," he replied.  
"Alright then," Mama said quietly. "What do you want? I have rare herbs, weapons, talismans enchanted for ancient kings and pharohs. Women." she paused here, and arched an eyebrow. "Men."  
Tony shook his head, though some of that was tempting. It wasn't what he had come for.  
"One million US dollars," he said firmly. Mama blinked in surprise, and the other vampires in the room murmured amongst themselves, that superfast mumblespeak only their kind could master.  
"Human money?" Mama questioned, brows furrowed.  
"I'm a human," Tony said with a shrug. "I don't really have a need for any of that stuff. I don't run in your circles. I'm only here because I need money, and someone told me I could make a pretty penny selling these souls."  
"Hmm," Mama said, and nodded at one of the vampires lounging. He vanished for a moment, before reappearing with a black duffel bag. He opened it to reveal wads of cash. "That should be enough. I know it's at least a million, probably more. But first, I need to inspect what I'm purchasing."  
"Of course," Tony said, producing one of the soul stones with a flourish, holding it out to Mama with a grin. She took the stone, cradling it in her palm, and her eyes went wide.  
"I thought you were lying," she murmured, and Tony grinned wider.  
"I never lie when there's money involved," he said, rather flippantly. "I also never lie when there's food involved, but let's not talk about what I've been willing to do for a slice of cold pizza."  
Mama laughed, a high, bright sound like chiming bells; it was alarmingly alluring. "Ah, I think I like you, Little Red," she said, nodding to the vampire holding the duffle of cash. He handed it over to Tony, and the human made a soft noise of pleasure.  
"Well, I certainly know who to come to if I ever happen upon more souls," Tony murmured as he removed four more stones from his bag, placing them gently in Mama's outstretched hands. Her nostrils flared, and she narrowed her eyes at the small bag for a moment, but said nothing, her fingers closing around the glowing stones.  
"You are certainly welcome to return," Mama said, her head tilted slightly as she considered the man -the human she was not so certain was actually human- and suddenly extended her fangs, pricking her own index finger. A small well of dark, almost black blood burst from it, and she drew a small mark on Tony's cheek, making the man blink in surprise.  
"A token," Mama explains. "So others of my kind know you are under my protection."  
"Thank you," Tony said, surprise showing in his features. Mama only smiled wider.  
"It is good to have someone like on my side, is it not, Little Red?" she said quietly, and Tony shrugged, laughing nervously.  
"I know it's good to be in your good graces," he quipped, eyes flicking around the room, watching the vampires watch him with growing interest. He wasn't sure how common it was for Mama to give out tokens like this -judging by the stares of the vampires in the room, probably pretty rare- but he knew it must be a big deal. "And I'm sure I'll be back. This is just about enough to cover my student loan debt," he joked, and there were a couple of chuckles around the room.  
"Very well, Little Red," she said with an indulgent smile. "Perhaps next time you might gift me with some Nymph souls; they're very hard to get a hold of."  
Tony shrugged, but smiled. "I'm not making any promises, but I will see what I can do."  
Mama nodded, and returned to her seat- her throne, really- and Tony recognized dismissal when he saw it. He gathered his duffel with a grunt, and gave a jaunty wave as he left the back room.  
The stares when he exited were even worse; eyes flickered from his duffel to the mark on his cheek, and he weathered it with a confident smirk. He knew he was protected as he could be in this place, knew that Mama's mark offered him even more protection, and he was grateful.  
He walked quickly down the streets, conscious of the neighborhood he was in, and the late hour of the night. The fact that he was carrying a bag full of money made him even more paranoid, his fear suddenly spiking as he thought of getting mugged now and it showed in his brisk pace, almost jogging in his haste to get to the nearest subway station.  
In his haste and his look out for other humans, however, he completely forgot the place, and the things, he had just left behind. Before he could do more than yelp, and black shadow was grabbing him, slamming him into the wall of a nearby alley, and Jack gasped for breath as he was held against the wall, feet scrambling and hands gripping at the vaporous arms as he stared down into cold, glowing purple eyes.  
"I don't have anything but human money," Tony gasped, trying to contain his fear, even as he walked through how to get out of this, wondering what kind of creature this was.  
"I don't want your paper," the thing hissed, voice dark and rough, a face forming in the smoke as it spoke. "I want to know how you got your pathetic little hands on darach souls."  
Tony swallowed hard, and spread his palms around the arms holding him, a slow grin spreading across his face.  
"Why don't I show you?" he said, and opened his mouth wide, inhaling sharply.  
The creature let out a shocked noise, dropping Tony as it felt a sharp tug, something inside it leaving. The creature attempted to disperse into vapor, but Tony was still inhaling, light blue mist flowing from the creature into his mouth, and the creature found himself becoming solid, losing grip on its vaporous form, shaping itself into the form of a naked man, pale skinned and shuddering as his soul left him.  
The whole ordeal lasted less than thirty seconds, and then Tony was extracting a small, glowing stone from his mouth. This one was different from the darach souls, smaller and red in color, warm to the touch. The human stared down at it in wonder, and stroked his thumb over it. That action made the naked man mist creature whine sharply, curling in tight on himself.  
"You're not dead. Why aren't you dead?" Tony demanded, and the naked man laughed hollowly.  
"Demons don't die when removed from their souls," he muttered, sitting up slowly and shuddering as the cold of the night set in. "We just have to follow around whoever has it. Just my fucking luck," he muttered.  
"Oh." Tony said dumbly, blushing suddenly as it really sank in that the man in front of him was, well, naked. He removed his jacket hastily and threw it at the man. "Cover your junk and come on. I wanna get home."   
***  
Sweatpants were thrust in to Steve's hands hurriedly as the human -Tony, he'd learned as they rode the subway back to the human's apartment- and he frowned at them for a moment before remembering how clothes worked. It had been centuries before he'd had an actual solid form, and it would be just his luck to survive the Great Hunting that wiped out most of his kind to get enslaved by a soul eater.  
A soul eater.  
When he was young, they'd been a myth, a way to scare young creatures into behaving, the boogeyman of the boogeymen. A human with the ability to suck the soul essence of anything out, to capture any wayward demon dumb enough to stay solid enough to get caught. He'd never put much stock in it, despite elder demons assuring him that they had seen one before, thousands of years before Steve had been born.  
If they'd ever been real, he'd reasoned, they'd long since gone extinct.  
Apparently not, he thought as he watched the tall, lanky man bustling around his small kitchen, movements slightly jerky as he went about preparing something on the stove.  
"So what are you, anyway?" Tony asked as he stared murderously at a pot filled with water, as if willing it to boil.  
"I told you," Steve said, coughing once at the unfamiliar sensation of having a throat. "A demon."  
"Like...brimstone and hellfire?" Tony asked, shooting a look at the demon lounging on his couch. "Are you telling me Christianity is real?"  
Steve snorted. "My kind existed long before the Church," he said, shuddering as he became more aware of his coldness. He picked up the hoodie he'd discarded earlier, putting it on the right way instead of around his waist to hide his genitals.   
"And you don't die when your soul is ripped out of your body." Tony said, making it sound like a statement, but Steve heard the question anyway.  
"No," he murmured. "Demons were originally created as an army to a mad sorceress. She made us like this, so that whoever held our soul would be our master. Of course, she was killed by someone who wanted her demon army, and in the fray one of the first created managed to free the souls."  
"So...you're like...my slave, now?" Tony asked, and there was an odd note in his voice. Steve was playing with the strings of the hoodie as he answered, fasinated by how the hood scrunched up and flattened.  
"Basically, yes," he said. "And I can't steal my soul back; the sorceress added that in after one of the first demons stole his own soul and left, and I was not born of one of the first. So I'm with you until you die."  
"Huh," Tony said, having gone back to staring at his pot of water, which was barely starting to boiling. "I'm not sure how I feel about this. Which, speaking of, you're awfully chill about being enslaved."  
Steve shrugged. "I've been enslaved before. It's not so bad. Besides, it's been forever since I've had a stomach, and there's so many new foods to try."  
Tony snorted, and then, suddenly turned off the stove and threw the almost hot water in the sink. "You just reminded me, I can definitely afford some pizza."  
"Pizza?" Steve asked, brow scrunched as he tried to remember if he'd heard of it before. "Is that....the bread stuff with cheese on it?"  
Tony laughed as he pulled a slim, black device from his pocket and tapped at it. "Oh, I can tell you're gonna be a joy to be around."


End file.
